The Crownless Raven
by selinenuli
Summary: A story about what going on inside Ida's mind during her journey for forgiveness as a human girl.


**Summary: A story about what going on inside Ida's mind during her journey for forgiveness as a human girl.  
**  
 **I wrote this story because I really like Monument Valley and there were just so many missing parts, so I thought that it would be nice to try and fill them up myself.  
I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, I would like to hear ideas for the next chapters.**

Ida felt the air comes out of her lungs when she hit the ground.  
Even after she was sure that the fall was really over, she just lay there for another few minutes. She tried to understand why she couldn't get her wings to work (which was **really** weird).

That is to say, raven's wings can't just break down – can they?

Ida's body felt so heavy and weird. Different, even. But at the same time it also felt a bit natural, similar.

Ida moaned and got up, looking curiously around her.  
This whole place (where **was** this place?!) seemed like some kind of labyrinth.  
The walls had on them some engravings that looked really old.

That makes Ida hope that she isn't all alone in this scary place.

A little puddle on the floor had caught Ida's eye. She knelt down beside it in tempt to see her reflection.  
Then she gasped in surprise, stepping back from it, horrified.

Sitting on the stone floor, taking deep and slow breaths, Ida decided that she must try and look again.  
This time, when she bent over the puddle, Ida forced herself to keep looking at the reflected figure.  
She couldn't believe it was indeed **her** reflection.

I mean… Ida wasn't human, right? She couldn't be!

But the more Ida kept staring into her own weird and **so** unrealistic eyes, the more real it felt.  
Ida took another deep breath, trying to process the last events.a

She remembered that the other ravens were mad. Mad because their Silent Princess did something she shouldn't have. She remembered they were all flying around her. The closer they got, the scarier it was. All she could see was their black wings, and she could only hear the noisy loud wingspan. Ida remembered being **really** scared.  
And now she was there looking at her new human face.

She had shoulder length brown hair, and where her crown had once been there was now a pointy white hat. She was wearing a white dress and a black cape.  
Her eyes were brown, and in a weird way, so very human.

Also, she didn't have her wings.

Ida knew that she will really miss flying. It was probably her most favorite thing in the whole universe.

She stood up, stretching her legs.  
Her new, human legs – she reminded herself.  
Those legs were clumsy, and Ida had managed to trip on her first few steps.

As Ida had stabled herself, she notices that she was actually standing on some sort of button. A big red button.  
She took a step backward, afraid to see what would happen next.

And the wall moved.

One of the labyrinth walls moved up, and another moved down. One of the towers Ida could see from her current location was moving down until it was in the height of the ground. Then its dome started to open until it looked like a big flower. In the center of the flower there was something that looked like a panel outstanding from the ground. There was also a staircase which leads right to it.

Ida froze on her place, not sure what was she supposed to do.

The staircase was high and quite narrow, so she was a little scared to climb on it.

She didn't have her wings anymore.

What would happen if she fell?

What happened to humans when they fall?

After a few long minutes of thinking and considering her possibility, Ida started to climb up the staircase. As she did, she forced herself not to look down.

Until Ida reached to the bottom of the staircase, she was sweating and out of breath; so she took her hat off and held it in her hands.

After she managed to catch her breath, she realized that there was a bright light coming out of her hat.  
She almost dropped it in surprise, but instead just held her arms in front on her, above the panel.

The glow was becoming brighter with every second, until Ida couldn't look straight at it. Then it was finely over, and something came out of the pointy white hat - a geometric shape.

Well, that's what it looked like.

It was floating in front of her, flying to the direction of the panel.

Then Ida took a step backward, shielding her eyes from the bright glow, waiting for it to end.  
At least now she knew why she was there, even though she didn't fully understand why she cursed to live in this human body.  
The ravens had sent her on a journey for forgiveness.

She had to return all of the geometric shapes if she wanted to become a raven again.

Ida put on her hat looked at the sky, knowing that the rest of the ravens must still be up there; looking out for her.  
She knew they wouldn't leave her. They wouldn't leave their Silent Princess.


End file.
